


two morons who care deeply about eachother

by doodoolover01



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoolover01/pseuds/doodoolover01
Summary: sportacus hates the headpieces he had to wear but never complains about it, he sees no reason too.a certain someone notices this and does something about it
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	two morons who care deeply about eachother

sportacus was looking for something, his headpiece, he couldn’t pilot his unit without it. he wishes he could though, those damn things were so uncomfortable.

“hey robbie, sorry to bother you but-“

“not bothering me sport”

“oh, have you seen my headpieces? i’ve looked all over but there gone!”

“OH RIGHT!” robbie yelled out before reaching over into his bag, grappling a small box.

he grabbed sportacus’ arm and led him into the next room, and popped out whatever was in the box.

his headpieces! 

“oh robbie i don’t think those are mine-“

“they are! i noticed you always look so relieved to take these off, so i assumed that you just hate the ear pieces so i designed these one for you!”

sportacus wanted to cry, and apparently it showed

“do you not like them, i can always-“

“no no i love them i really really do! it’s just this is so sweet of you and you really didn’t have to-“

robbie cut him off “of course i didn’t, i made them because, well” he hesitated, almost not wanting to really admit it “you’re my friend.”

quickly he looked around, “don’t tell anyone that though, i can’t have people thinking i’m going soft”

sportacus chuckled lightly, his heart was about to burst from joy. in the two years he had been friends with robbie he never thought he’d ever admit to being friends but the man had always found ways to surprise him.

robbie brushed back sportacus’ hair and attached the headpieces just above his ears, once they were in he kept his hands on sportacus’ face a touch longer than necessary.

not that sportacus minded.


End file.
